Chuck vs The Perfect Woman
by Lyralocke
Summary: Oneshot, Chuck/Sarah. Chuck comes to realize that he is rather closely acquainted with the perfect woman.


_So this has been rotting in my Documents for months now. I wrote it ages ago and felt like I wanted to do more with it, but I haven't been able to think of anything, so here it is._

_This is like a future scenario. Thing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sarah?"

"Mm…"

Chuck smiled, a light laugh rumbling through him. It was just another one of those lazy mornings, he reclining against the headboard while Sarah dozed, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. They had both woken up not long ago, but neither was willing to leave the bed, so here they were.

"Sarah, are you awake?" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, clearly not as awake as she wanted him to think. She snuggled closer to his bare chest, letting out a sleepy sigh. "Something wrong? You okay?"

Chuck smiled again. After all this time she still worried about him more than she needed to. He glanced down at her to find she was smiling gently in her half-sleeping state, cozy in his old Nerd Herd shirt. He hadn't worked at the Buy More for a few years, but she had convinced him to give her his shirt, claiming it smelled like him no matter how many times it was washed.

"I'm fine," he laughed quietly.

"Mkay," she sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"You wanted to say something," she yawned, cuddling closer. "I won't fall asleep, I promise."

"Sarah, you're going to fall asleep."

"No I'm not," she muttered defiantly, blinking several times so her eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight and looking up at him. She smiled at the sight of him, just like every morning. "There. Now what were you going to say?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," he whispered, kissing the top of her head again. She sighed contentedly.

"Go ahead."

He smiled. "I've just been wondering what you think about children."

That woke Sarah up a little more. She glanced up at him, smiling curiously. "Children?" He nodded. "In what context?"

He laughed and she grinned. "I dunno," he sighed, yawning. "Ellie and Devon becoming Mom and Dad… you and me becoming Auntie Sarah and Uncle Chuck…" Sarah's smile widened at the mention of Chuck's recently born twin nephews. "I guess I just have kids on the brain."

Sarah shrugged. "Makes sense." She didn't continue for a short while, and he could tell by her posture at his side that she was seriously thinking about it. "I've never really thought about it."

Chuck laughed. "You're the first woman I've ever met who's never really thought about kids," he chuckled. She shrugged again, rather defensively.

"Well… no woman wants to have kids without finding the right man," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't think I'd ever find him."

"Am I the right man, Sarah?" he teased, eyes wide.

"Would I be marrying you in two weeks if you weren't?"

"Good point. So what do you think?"

Sarah looked up at the ceiling with exaggerated thoughtfulness. "Of course when I was a field agent it was completely out of the question," she went on.

Chuck rolled his eyes. She was avoiding the question on purpose. Probably just to annoy him. "Well?" he repeated firmly. "What do you think?"

Sarah gave him a rather guilty smile. "You're not going to like my answer," she said frankly. He glanced down at her, suddenly a little nervous.

"Oh?" was his only response. He waited for her to elaborate, holding his breath.

"Honestly… I think whatever you do, Chuck," she said lightly, lying her head back on his shoulder.

Chuck let out his held breath in a snort of laughter. "What? Come on."

"Really," she shrugged again. He scoffed and she scowled at him. "Okay, fine, I'll put it this way." She paused, fiddling with the last button on the Nerd Shirt. "I would… uh… I would love to have your children," she began hesitantly. Chuck instantly felt like a balloon was inflating in his chest, but he knew better than to interrupt her. He knew it was still tough for her to tell him things like this, even after all this time. "I don't know if I'd be the best mother, but I know you'd be a wonderful father and I could learn from you." She paused again, still thoughtfully playing with that last button. "And if you don't want to have kids, you're all I need." She stopped and took his hand tightly in hers. "You're all I'll ever need, Chuck."

Chuck let her answer sink in for a while. She didn't push him for a response, just closed her eyes comfortably and squeezed his hand.

"Sarah Walker," he said suddenly. She blinked up at him, smiling contentedly. He grinned down at her. "You are the perfect woman." She grinned. "I thought it was Carrie Fisher, but it's not. It's you."

Sarah laughed. It was a wonderful laugh, one that Chuck categorized as one of his all time favorite sounds. A beautiful, honest, delighted laugh. "Perfect woman for the perfect man," she sighed. "What do you think, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck didn't answer for a while. Once again, Sarah was content with their silence. She never pushed him, never asked for more than he gave her. But he gave her his all anyway, and he was pretty sure she knew that.

"Sarah, you will be the world's greatest mother," he said at length. She looked up at him in surprise. He positively beamed at her. "You don't need to learn anything from me."

When he leaned down and kissed her, he could feel her smiling.

"Well, that's settled," she sighed when they parted and she had resituated herself at his side, head on his shoulder and hand in his. "But there is one thing…"

He glanced over. "What's that?"

"We should probably wait until we're married."


End file.
